Cathy Song
| birth_place = Wahiawa, Hawaii | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = poet, creative writing professor | ethnicity = Chinese, Korean | alma_mater = Boston University, 1981 | nationality = American | period = | genre = poetry | subject = | movement = | notableworks = Picture Bride | spouse = | partner = | period = 1982–present | children = 3 | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = Yale Younger Poets Award, 1982; Shelley Memorial Award; Hawaii Award for Literature | signature = | website = }} Cathy Song (born August 20, 1955) is an Asian-American poet and academic. Life Song was born in Wahiawa, Hawaii. She was the middle of 3 children born to Ella, an immigrant from China who was a seamstress, and Andrew Song, who is Korean, and worked as an airline pilot."Cathy Song (1955– )". Cliffs Notes. Retrieved February 20, 2011.Leonard 1999, p. 476.Gayle K. Fujita-Sato (Spring 2006). "Third World" as Place and Paradigm in Cathy Song's "Picture Bride" "MELUS". Vol 15, No. 1 In 1962, when Cathy was 7 years old, the family relocated to Honolulu. Song graduated from Wellesley College with a bachelor's degree in 1977 and from Boston University in 1981 with a master's degree in creative writing. While living in Boston, she married Douglas Davenport, then a physician-in-training. In 1984, they moved to Colorado for Davenport's medical training and settled back to Hawaii in 1987. The couple have 3 children.Asian-American poets: a bio-bibliographical critical sourcebook. Huang, Guiyou. 2002. p. 275 Career Song was associated with the Hawaii literary journal Bamboo Ridge from its early days in 1978, and continues to collaborate with writers from that community. Her debut book of poetry, Picture Bride (1983), won the Yale Series of Younger Poets Competition. Song resides in Kahala, Hawaii. In the early fall of 1994, she was invited to travel to Korea and Hong Kong under the United States Information Agency's Arts America program. Writing In choosing Song's book Picture Bride for the Yale Series, Richard Hugo wrote, "Her poems are flowers: colorful, sensual, and quiet, and they are offered almost shyly as bouquets to those moments in life that seemed minor but in retrospect count the most. She often reminds a loud, indifferent, hard world of what truly matters to the human spirit." Recognition She was the 1982 winner of the Yale Series of Younger Poets Award for her collection Picture Bride. In 1993, Song won the Hawaii Award for Literature. That same year, the Poetry Society of America awarded Song the Shelley Memorial Award. In 1997, Song was one of the recipients of the annual $20,000 Literature Awards awarded by the National Endowment for the Arts. Publications Poetry * Picture Bride. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press (Yale Series of Younger Poets, 1983. ISBN 978-0-300-02969-7 * Frameless Windows, Squares of Light.New York: Norton, 1988. ISBN 978-0-393-30592-0 * School Figures. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1994. ISBN 978-0-8229-5517-7 * The Land of Bliss. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2001. ISBN 978-0-8229-5770-6 * Cloud Moving Hands. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2007. ISBN 978-0-8229-6000-3 Edited * Sister Stew: Fiction and poetry by women (edited with Juliet Kono). Honolulu, HI: Bamboo Ridge Press, 1991. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Cathy Song, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 29, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References *"Cathy Song" By: Huh, Jinny. IN: Madsen, Asian American Writers. Detroit, MI: Gale; 2005. pp. 283–87 *"Body and Female Subjectivity in Cathy Song's Picture Bride" By: Chen, Fu-Jen; Women's Studies: An Interdisciplinary Journal, 2004 July-Aug; 33 (5): 577-612. *"Snapshots in History: Re-reading ethnic subjects in Cathy Song" By: Van Dyne, Susan R. IN: Hsu, Franklin and Kosanke, Re-Placing America: Conversations and Contestations: Selected Essays. Honolulu: College of Languages, Linguistics and Literature, U of Hawaii, with East-West Center; 2000. pp. 181–98 *"Breaking from Tradition: Experimental poems by four contemporary Asian American women poets" By: Xiaojing, Zhou; Revista Canaria de Estudios Ingleses, 1998 Nov; 37: 199-218. *"Cathy Song" By: Schultz, Susan M. IN: Conte, American Poets since World War II: Fifth Series. Detroit: Thomson Gale; 1996. pp. 267–74 *"Women Disclosed: Cathy Song's Poetry and Kitagawa Ukiyoe" By: Usui, Masami; Studies in Culture and the Humanities, 1995; 1-19. (journal article) *"Korean-American Literature: The next generation By: Lee, Kyhan; Korea Journal, 1994 Spring; 34 (1): 20-35. (journal article) *"Artistic and Cultural Mothering in the Poetics of Cathy Song" By: Cobb, Nora Okja. IN: Ng, Yung, Fugita, and Kim, New Visions in Asian American Studies: Diversity, Community, Power. Pullman, WA: Washington State UP; 1994. pp. 223–34 *"Divided Loyalties: Literal and literary in the poetry of Lorna Dee Cervantes, Cathy Song and Rita Dove" By: Wallace, Patricia; MELUS, 1993 Fall; 18 (3): 3-19. *"'Third World' as Place and Paradigm in Cathy Song's Picture Bride" By: Fujita-Sato, Gayle K.; MELUS, 1988 Spring; 15 (1): 49-72. Notes External links ;Poems *"Cathy Song at The Poetry Center at Smith College (profile & 3 poems) *Cathy Song b. 1955 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Cathy Song at YouTube ;Books *Cathy Song at Amazon.com ;About *Cathy Song (1955-) at CliffsNotes *Cathy Song at eNotes Category:1955 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Boston University alumni Category:American people of Chinese descent Category:American people of Korean descent Category:American writers of Korean descent Category:People from Honolulu, Hawaii Category:University of Hawaii faculty Category:Wellesley College alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets